


Masquerade

by Firanna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Castiel, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firanna/pseuds/Firanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot from a prompt list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Thought i'd test the water with this.  
> Obviously don't own SPN, but Serena is an OC :)
> 
> A one shot from as prompt list I'm making my way through slowly.  
> I am sorry for any errors i may have missed!
> 
> Song: 30 Seconds to Mars - Bright Lights
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr, might make me post more haha!  
> firanna.tumblr.com

“I look ridiculous”  
“You look amazing, Castiel.” The female speaking took a step back to admire her handiwork.  
Angel, now hunter Castiel sighed as he rolled his shoulders. He was currently outfitted for a Halloween ‘Masquerade’, and he was pretty sure that masquerades involved… well… masks, on all parties. Or was he just old fashioned?  
Serena, the woman in front of him, friend and target of a group of demons, had invited him a few days ago, trying to lead the most normal life as possible, given the circumstances. When he’d been invited, he hadn’t expected that he’d have to dress up as well… Castiel didn’t have the slightest clue on who or what he was dressed as, but Serena did and apparently loved it. “I am so glad I finally found someone to wear this. You are just the right build for Ezio.” 

The hood that covered his face was pooled around his neck, a belt going from his right shoulder, across his chest, ending just above his ribcage, holding the slightly pirated style shirt and the grey tabard covering his chest, but his sleeves slightly billowed on his arms. On his wrists, over his sleeves, had a pair of matching gauntlets which held fully functioning blades, hidden out of sight within the leather. On his left shoulder, he also had a leather shoulder guard, which enabled the velvet half sided cape to hand against, and over, his left arm. Castiel also had a pair of leather boots, rather pirate in style also, that went just above his knees. Around his waist was a hefty belt, with metal detailing and ribbons, some of which were handing freely from the back.

“How does it feel?”  
“Oddly comfortable.”  
“Good. We should get going. I just need my mask.”  
“Who are you, anyway?” Castiel shouted after her as he went to the kitchen table, where his normal weapons were, the blonde coming back, now with a black mask over her eyes.  
“I’m Harley Quinn…” Castiel gave her a vacant look as he put his gun on safety. “You know… Batman… I can understand not knowing who you are dressed as but me? I’m well known.”  
“I know who Batman is…” He only knew that because of Dean.  
“Good to know, Come on!”  
“Let me just gear up…”  
“What for? It’s a party…”  
“Demons are after you. There is no way that I am letting them get you, Serena.” She smiled at the comment, watching as Castiel concealed weapons about his person, though some fitting so well with his costume, he didn’t even bother hiding them. “Good call on the blades right? They go with the arsenal…” Castiel looked up from his hands, having been examining the gauntlets, clenched his fists and two short, twin blades appeared. They appeared to have been sharpened.  
“Extremely good call.”  
“You didn’t have to sharpen them…”  
“Who are you talking to?”  
“A hunter, touché.” Castiel smiled, managing to click the blades back down, hidden away as he followed Serena out the house.

The logic of being dressed up, had been Serena’s idea, of if they knew at some point they were going to be attacked or ambushed, they might as well enjoy themselves in the meantime before it were to happen. She’d also managed to talk her friends out of going, to try and lessen the amount of people that would ultimately be involved. Castiel hadn’t said a word, he was happy for her to try if it made her feel better about the situation.  
They’d been getting on like a house on fire over the last few weeks, he’d ended up moving in to help protect her better. After all, she’d contacted him with this case. Castiel had blown through town a few months ago on a hunt involved a group of witches. He knew he shouldn’t hit the same town twice, a well learnt fact from the Winchesters, but she’d ensured his safety and given her connections with the local authorities Castiel believed it, the woman being a well-respected judge.

The town manor looked incredible, it completely dressed up properly for Halloween. The whole town seemed to go crazy for it. They joined the crowed that was filing in, it appearing the entire place had been invited, and just after they crossed the threshold, Castiel pulled her out the way, stealthily in to a room that wasn’t being used for the creepy festivities. “Castiel, what?”  
“Here.” He reached up to his neck quickly, hands vanished under the hood, which was up and covering his head, and most of his face, fingers quick to unclasp and withdrawing, pulling a stunning Enochian amulet that had been hidden under his clothes. Castiel then continued the movement by quickly reaching forwards and clipping it around the woman’s neck.  
“Castiel… I can’t…” She started to reach up, Castiel taking hold of her hands.  
“It’ll help, trust me. I might not be able to keep my eyes on you if anything happens.”  
“Nothing is going to happen.  
“I am not so optimistic. I know who these demons work for. He’s going to know I am involved.”  
“Ok. trust you. It’s why I called you.” Castiel smiled beneath his hood, most of his face hidden quite nicely.  
“Come on,” gloved hands found each other, their fingers linked and Serena pulled him quickly from the room, into the throng of people.

They joined the party, and a few hours passed by, Castiel starting to relax slightly as Serena enjoyed herself, despite the situation, ending up dragging Castiel on to the dance floor 3 hours in. It was nearly 10 o’clock, and Castiel had all but put his guard down, until 10 minutes of dancing later, he completely froze.  
“Castiel?” His hands stilled on Serena’s hips, looking down slightly under his hood, to her shoulder. “Demons?” Her arms were up around his neck as he shook his head slightly.  
“No I can…” He could sense his grace, and if his grace was close by, that could only mean one thing.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

Where it was good he now had backup, he’d not seen either Winchester in just over 2 years. He didn’t particularly want to break that record. He started to move again, slowly, as the song shifted in to something he’d heard Serena play around the house.  
The Winchesters had brought friends.

**_I’ve been dreaming, of things, yet to come._**

“Keep moving, act natural.” Serena nodded, being as natural as could be. Their whole demeanor had changed; from happy to concerned and on edge. “Things are going to happen rather quickly…” 

**_Bright lights, big city, he lives, to run._**

Green eyes scanned the room, neither he nor his brother were dressed for the occasion, so they stuck out like sore thumbs. “I hate Halloween.”  
“You’ve said. Multiple times, Sam.” Sam sighed, looking around the room.  
“Ridiculous.”  
“Just focus.” Dean couldn’t explain it, but his eyes were drawn to a white clad figure dancing with who he recognized as Harley Quinn, giving her an appreciative look as he glanced to her. The pendant around his neck flared invitingly, as if reacting to a presence in the room. “Either there’s demons here, or that’s…” 

**_Demon… Where did my angel go? Vacant; Vapid; Stupid; Perfect. You, are the one._**

“Do you understand?” Serena nodded, arms loosening around Castiel’s neck, fingers touching the back of his hood, ready to pull. “Are you ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.” The music reached its bridge, the tone breaking down to drum and voice. There were more demons than he’d like, plus 2 Winchesters more than needed. Great.  
“On 3...”

**_I forgive, had enough…_ **

“3, 2... 1”

**_Time to live. Time to love._ **

As the music kicked back in, several things happened in quick succession. Castiel’s hood was pulled back quickly; Serena headed to his left in a well practiced move; Castiel grabbed his gun from where it was hidden in plain sight and a shot three bullets, oddly well timed with the music; 2 demons dropped to the floor as a result, skulls crackling ominously.

**_To run, to run._ **

Shots were fired in return, Serena’s arms snaking quickly around Castiel’s waist, her hands clamping around her wrists. The action stopped a demon sending him flying across the ballroom. _Thank you Enochian warding pendant._ He felt it hit him in the chest again though, felt another in quick succession. The confusion of the demon allowed Castiel to floor another with two well placed shots to its chest. “Castiel!!” Serena’s scream amongst all the others in the room managed to ground him, and seeing both Sam and Dean start firing at whatever she was screaming his name for behind them didn’t half bring him back to Earth.  
“Hang on!” He shouted over the screams of the other guests and the noise of battle.

He breathed in deep, having no idea if this would even work, it was only a theory. He closed his eyes, and the vanished as two demons lunged for them, reappearing next to Sam and Dean. Castiel quickly pushed his gun in to the gap between his belt and clothing and took a step forwards, Serena’s grip loosening to compensate. The vessel looked beyond help, so he settled on hand to hand, the last part of which Dean witnessed; twin blades embedding in to the mans neck at different angles.

**_Time to live, time to love._**

Smoke erupted from its mouth, nose and eyes, the body dropping to the floor. Castiel’s fingers touched Dean’s forearm, his right hand stretching out to lightly touch the back of Sam’s coat with his fingertips. He looked exhausted as he looked directly at Dean.  
“15 Quarrydale drive. 30 minutes.”  
“Cas? What the he-” Dean and San vanished, Serena let go and Castiel took up arms once more.  
“Run! Head to the library.” She didn’t need telling twice and bolted to the door, the pendant around her neck giving her a slight personal shield, deflecting telekinetic attacks. Castiel gave her cover fire as he ran behind her, not so protected as the female running for her life. As he ran, he tried to put the blades back in to his leather gauntlet, catching his palm, it slicing open, making him hiss. He was running against the wall, so the attack sent his way from a demon didn’t floor him, just made him stumble in to hard stone and keep going, keeping his eyes on the blonde, red and black blur.

They made it out, a couple of demons following, Castiel taking a hit to his upper arm, but several bullets later and the demons were dropping like lead to the floor. He met with Serena, both heading quickly back to her house where they set all manner of demonic detecting, traps and circles. “Sit down, come on.” Castiel obeyed Serena helping him half out of his outfit, the right arm of which was soaked to the elbow in blood. He finally let himself feel what had occurred, his body feeling the absence of his soul using the grace around Dean’s neck remotely. He was just glad it worked, even if he just wanted to curl up and sleep.  
“Are you injured?”  
“No, but you are, hold still.” She ran out the room, Castiel pulling his left arm out of the shirt he was wearing carefully so everything was held around his waist by his belt. She soon came back, carrying a first aid kit, a concerned look on her face. “Talk about a masquerade, even the demons were dressed up.”  
“Blending in as much as possible I imagine.” A knock at the door stopped Serena in her tracks of looking at Castiel’s arm. “I’d let them in, otherwise you will end up having no door.” To reinforce the statement, the knock become a bang.  
“Be right back.” Serena vanished, Castiel closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. It had taken it out of him, doing what he had back at the manor, not to mention the blood loss…

“The hell are you doing here??”  
“Good evening to you too, Dean.” Castiel opened his eyes, looking to Sam behind the older Winchester. “Sam.”  
“Castiel.” In all truth, he felt better just having his grace in the room. Serena headed back to Castiel quickly, sitting on the arm of the sofa, going on to bring the first aid kit to her thighs, popping it open and finding what she needed. She went about cleaning the wound, though it didn’t help the bullet was still in there.  
“The better question, would be, why are you both here?”  
“On a hunt.” Dean answered before Sam would respond, the youngest of the pair sighing and pushing past hid brother carefully.  
“We were getting a lot of demonic activity here, though no deaths, so we assumed the town was being possessed.”  
“They are after Serena.” Castiel looked towards Dean, who was frowning, his arms crossed, his hands clenched around his elbows. “We aren’t exactly sure why. She called me, knows me from when I came here last time on a hunt about witches.”  
“Wait, that was you?” Sam raised his eyebrows.  
“Yes, that was me.”  
“Holy crap dude…”  
“It was nothing… Serena?” Castiel sighed, looking to the female next to him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you please let Dean do what you’re doing? He’s itching to do it a better way.” Serena smiled in response to the smile Castiel was giving her.  
“Sure. I’ve no clue what I’m doing anyway.” They were quick to change places, though Dean not being half as gentle as Serena had been, having been quick to pull his own kit out the duffel bag he had been carrying. As he sat on the arm next to him, Castiel leant towards him instinctively, feeling his grace pulling invitingly.  
“Could have got yourself killed.” Dean muttered next to him, unzipping his medical kit.  
“Serena?” Sam spoke, Castiel looking from what Dean was doing, to the younger hunter and his friend. “Care to show me around? Might see something Castiel may have overlooked.” Serena looked to Castiel, who nodded.  
“You can trust him.” Serena nodded, taking Sam from the room.

“How did you even… I can’t understand how to you did what you did.”  
“Took some effort, Dean, I’ll tell you that. Feels nice, having it so close.” Castiel hissed part way through the sentence, as Dean had managed to pull the bullet from the wound.  
“Yeah, I felt it.”  
“I’m not surprised, it feels like it is part of you, rather than just around your neck.”  
“Yeah well, don’t tell Sam.”  
“Only if you hurry up.” Dean smirked slightly as Castiel looked to the far wall, trying not to flex his arm.


End file.
